Something Else
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Avec toi c'est pas anodin et ça le sera jamais' Cette phrase hantait l'esprit de Violet. Et Cooper, à l'origine de tout, est peut-être bien le seul à lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité. Trad de Cecism


**Something Else **

Enfin.

Elle s'effondra sur son canapé - son canapé confortable et familier - et attrapa la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait ouvert il y a dix minutes, mais l'avait simplement regardé fixement. Normalement, elle réservait ses précieuses gouttes rouges pour des célébrations ; elle n'était pas de celles qui ouvrent une bouteille juste parce qu'elles avaient eut une mauvaise journée. Ce soir, Violet osa seulement remplir de vin le fond du verre, mais ne fut pas longue à le vider. Elle en avait besoin, Mon Dieu qu'elle en avait besoin.

Répétant le processus, elle garda simplement le verre entre ses mains, s'appuyant contre les coussins du sofa en regardant le plafond.

Elle avait besoin de le faire - cette rage en elle voulait sortir. Le besoin de frapper son oreiller, ou de détruire un autre vélo à six milles dollars. Elle n'avait pas cette forte envie très souvent, mais quand ça arrivait, cela finissait toujours par un coup de téléphone et le retentissement de sa sonnette quinze minutes plus tard : sa consolation se trouvait sur le seuil de sa porte avec des films qu'il détestait et de la nourriture grasse qu'elle regretterait d'avoir ingurgiter le lendemain matin.

Ce n'était pas une option ce soir, et cela fit grimacer Violet.

Merde, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle avalait plus de vin. Elle détestait ça.

Comme elle le redoutait quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin, la journée avait été l'une de celle qu'elle préfèrerait oublier. Effacer de son esprit. Envolé, complètement.

Il n'était même pas venu à la réunion du matin et elle était contente.

Selon Naomi - bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas vraiment interrogé, pas vrai ? - il avait passé le plus clair de sa journée à St Ambrose avec Sam. Violet elle-même avait prévu de se consacrer à ses patients. L'occupation, c'était bien. Violet aimait être occupée. Se concentrer sur les problèmes des autres personnes était tellement plus facile que sur les siens.

Le fait que son canapé soit la seule chose fiable qui l'attendait chez elle n'était pas rassurant.

Donc et si elle buvait trop ce soir, se dit-elle alors qu'elle se versait un autre verre. Elle le méritait.

Merde. Il l'avait vu nue. Par choix. Elle avait été d'accord avec ça sur le moment - ou au moins avait réussi à s'en convaincre - mais et maintenant ?

Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le regarder de nouveau. Pas de la même manière. Pas sachant ça - Jesus, qu'il avait dit, "Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille piocher sur internet. Avec toi c'est pas anodin et ça le sera jamais." D'une voix grave qui ne quittait pas son esprit.

Il n'avait pas le droit, aucun droit de lui faire ça. Ils étaient d'accord. Ils avaient fait un pacte : sans implication sentimentale. Sans complication.

Une succession de coup frappés à sa porte d'entrer la fit grogner. S'il osait - non, même Cooper n'était pas aussi stupide. Et elle n'était pas d'humeur pour inviter n'importe qui d'autre à lui tenir compagnie.

Les coups se firent entendre de nouveau, plus forts et persistants.

Elle se leva pour répondre parce que son irritation était à son comble.

C'était lui, sans les dvds et la nourriture qu'il amenait habituellement. Il la regardait d'un air suppliant, un visage de Cooper tellement familier que cela lui fit mal.

Elle refusa de céder, bloquant le passage vers l'intérieur. "Je ne pense pas te vouloir ici."

Son visage se durcit alors qu'il comprenait que ça n'allait pas être facile. "Je suis ici, maintenant. Tu pourrais aussi me faire entrer."

Violet se pinça les lèvres et recula à contre-coeur, refermant la porte derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" dit-elle, se tournant vers lui, son visage résolu.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si brusque et il resta un moment la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ils n'avaient jamais été comme ça. Les autres personnes se battaient, et tandis que les disputes devennaient quotidienne pour eux, tout était pardonné à la fin de la journée. Son regard aigri lui paraissait étranger. "Tu m'as évité toute la journée."

Violet se moqua. "Je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi."

"D'accord. Bien sûr."

"Ecoute," soupira-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Si tu n'es pas ici pour une vraie raison, peut-être que tu ferais mieux de partir."

"Et être évité à nouveau demain ?"

"Je ne t'ai pas évité !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se frotta les yeux et secoua la tête. "Ecoute, je sais que tu flippes..."

"Qui te dis que c'est le cas ?"

"Tu flippes," souligna-t-il catégoriquement. "Et si tu veux de l'espace, très bien, dis juste le mot. Dis-le." Maintenant qu'il la défiait, elle détestait ça.

"Je ne veux pas d'espace," répondit-elle, son dernier mot sonnant comme quelque chose de toxique. "Je veux juste... je veux... Merde, Cooper, tu ne peux pas me dire ce que tu as dit et ensuite faire comme si ce n'était rien."

"Tu veux que je le retire, alors ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "C'est bon pour moi."

"Flash Info, Violet : je ne peux pas le retirer." Son visage s'était progressivement rapproché et n'était plus maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

"Que veux tu dire ? Bien sûr que tu peux le retirer," répondit-elle en passant devant lui pour se rendre de nouveau dans son salon. Elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir à ça sur le pas de sa porte.

Il attrapa son poignet, la tira vers lui et elle le regarda, presque affolée.

Sa bouche fut sur la sienne et elle se retrouva soudain à bout de souffle mais d'une façon presque familière. Ses mains entouraient son visage ainsi elle ne pouvait pas bouger même si elle le voulait, le bout de ses doigts caressant ses joues.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il recula et la regarda, par opposition à ses yeux légèrement fermés.

"Ca ne pourra jamais être sans implication sentimentale même si nous essayions."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il prit ça comme un bon signe.

Leurs corps étaient dangereusement proche mais pas assez pour se toucher. Il posa une main derrière son coude et sans réfléchir, la fit glisser sur son avant bras jusqu'à son poignet. Son bras était libre et ne s'était pas raidi à son contact, bien que ses yeux imperturbables soient toujours fixés sur lui et il se demandait si elle était consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Il baissa les yeux et vit que ses doigts sur sa peau normalement lisse y avait laissé un sillon de chaleur. Il libéra un rire sans humour et elle suivit son regard vers son propre bras, c'était comme si elle se réveilla d'une de ses rêveries absurdes.

"Dis-moi que ca n'aurait pas été un peu compliqué," murmura-t-il, parce c'est tout ce dont sa voix était capable à cet instant.

Violet détourna son regard, ne disant toujours rien.

"Tu ne me corriges pas, donc je suppose que c'est un 'oui' alors."

"Va t'en, Cooper."

Il savait qu'elle l'avait seulement dit parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle devait le dire.

"J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?"

"La ferme."

Elle le regarda et son regard s'adoucit. Elle aurait pu feindre d'être furieuse lorsqu'il avait frappé à sa porte, mais il aurait comprit. Comme toujours. Elle en était convaincue.

Il lui sourit timidement. "Je voulais juste éclaircir les choses." Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'elle l'interrompit, protestant.

"Cooper..."

Il continua, ouvrant la porte d'entrée et disparu presque. Au dernier moment, il revint en arrière, un air désabusé sur le visage. "Je te verrais demain."

Elle ferma finalement sa porte cinq minutes après qu'il soit parti, se souvenant le vin qui l'attendait sur la table basse : la bouteille qu'elle finirait demain soir, lorsqu'elle ne serait pas seule.

Le vin était signe de célébration après tout.


End file.
